Chances
by 1NCISfanatic
Summary: First Fan-Fic so be nice. Jimmy and Cindy at 17 are still too stubborn to admit their feelings for one another. But maybe they wont have to when Jimmy takes a chance. Reviews are so appreciated! Tell me how i did and if i should continue writing this story. Rated T because i'm paranoid. :)
1. A Chance

Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, and Carl were just getting back from the mall, all piled into Jimmy's hovercar they could have taken the car but this is just more fun. The gang was now 17 and in their junior year of high school. Jimmy and Cindy have not changed a bit, and continue to bicker with one another, but they both know that they have feeling for each other but are too stubborn to admit it. Sheen and Libby have been dating since their freshman year and are still just as happy as they were when they first got together. And Carl is still in love with llamas, oh and Jimmy's mom. The only thing that has changed is, well, there looks. Carl has slimmed down, his curly orange hair still uncontrollable on top of his head. His glasses still adorn his pale, freckled covered face. His wardrobe consists of a deep orange t-shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and brown moccasins. Sheen is wearing a long-sleeved green t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of Jordan's. He plays lacrosse and has gained quite a bit of muscle, but not to the point where it's unattractive.

Libby, always up to date with the latest fashion, is wearing a light pink tank top under her dark pink leather jacket; she completes her look with light wash skinny jeans and a pair of pink flats. Her black hair now hangs at the middle of her back and as Sheen says she "has curves for days". Cindy is wearing a skin tight long-sleeved green t-shirt that hits just above her belly button showing off her piercing, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. Her long blonde, which is normally in a high pony tail, is cascading down to her lower back in a golden waterfall. Jimmy finally hit puberty and stands 5" 11, shorter than Sheen at 6 foot but taller than Carl at 5"9, but Jimmy still has a love for science and continues to invent.

He has muscles now; muscles that he claims are from "working in the lab", but his friends no better. His muscles are not something you get inventing some machine, they are more of something you get when you start lifting. Jimmy is wearing a deep red polo, a pair of dark wash jeans, and red LeBron's. His hair is no longer in his Hersey Kiss form but now is haphazardly placed upon his head, it's not too long, just at his ears, but long enough to where he can flip his hair and not look like a complete idiot.

They dropped Sheen off first bidding his lady goodnight with a kiss. Carl was next because he was just down the street. Cindy was in back with Libby discussing their sleepover plans for the night. Jimmy flew by Libby's house and dropped her off so she could pack all the things she needed for the night. "Ok Cin I'll see you in a couple hours" She said cheerfully. "Ok see you soon Libs". Then it was Jimmy and Cindy. Cindy moved to the front of the hovercar next to Jimmy, they did not say anything until they reached Cindy's house. She got out of the "car" and walked to her door, Jimmy beside her. "I-uh- had a lot of fun tonight Cindy "he gave her a lopsided smile she adored. "Me too" she smiled back. "So uh I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked he only nodded, it looked to her like he wanted to tell her something. She looked at him for a second and when he did not respond she turned and headed for her door. But something stopped her; there was a tug on her wrist that pulled her into Jimmy. She was still processing his actions when he lightly placed his lips on hers. Her eyes popped out of her head but she quickly relaxed becoming a puddle in his arms.


	2. Unexpressed Feelings

Cindy began to slowly walk backwards until she met her front door, never once breaking the kiss with Jimmy; she removed her hand from his back and opened the door behind them. Her parents weren't home and Cindy was not expecting Libby for another hour.

She had it all figured out. 'Hang out' with Jimmy for half-an-hour and clean her room until Libby arrived. It sounded pretty good to her. The pair made it into the house and Jimmy quickly closed the door behind them, and just as fast roughly pushed Cindy up against it. He brought both of his hands to her face kissing her deeply. His hands made their way down her body memorizing every curve; once he got to her hips he hesitantly moved his hands to her behind, praying she would not kill him for his actions. He could feel her tense under his touch and her breathing quicken. "Is this...okay?" Jimmy asked her, "...Yeah" she hesitated with her answer and gave him an uneasy smile. His confidence with the green eyed beauty grew; he smiled and continued to kiss her. Jimmy brought his hands from her butt and lifted her up slightly. Cindy was confused with this at first but she soon realized that he wanted her to wrap her legs around his waist, so she complied.

Once Jimmy made sure she was secure he moved her away from the door and carefully walked her over to the couch, trying to make her more comfortable. He gently laid her down and continued to kiss her. He laid on top of her, careful not to crush her, legs on either side of her small frame. They kissed like this for a few minutes until Jimmy noticed Cindy relax. He took a chance. Jimmy brought his hand from her waist to the bottom of her shirt, he slowly slipped his hand underneath the fabric onto her warm stomach, she gasped at the action and broke there kiss looking at him, lust evident in her now cloudy green eyes. She gave him a small seductive smile, and reached up and kissed him urgently, wantonly. Jimmy was surprised by her actions, not expecting her to be so...needy with him, but he was not complaining. He wanted to move his hand upward but he did not want to scare her away.

So he kept it there rubbing circles on her stomach with his fingers loving the feeling of her smooth bare skin under his hand. After a few minutes of that Cindy got impatient with him, wanting him to go further with her instead of teasing her. She moved her hand, which was currently on his neck, and brought it to his wrist, she slowly, almost as if she were teasing him, guided Jimmy's wrist up to her chest. She wanted him to touch her; once she felt his hand reach the shallows of her breasts she let go of his wrist and let him do as he wished. Jimmy smiled into the kiss happy that she was ok with this and he could have his way with her. To say he was nervous would be the understatement of the year. He had never been with a girl before. Jimmy's fingers trembling slightly felt the string of lacy fabric that ran across the swell between her breasts. He traced the line of fabric with the tips of his fingers to one side of her chest, his fingers on the edge of her bra so he could still feel her skin. Cindy broke there kiss once more and took in a sharp breath "Do you want me to stop?" he asked her genuinely concerned. "NO!" she pouted, her voice breathy from his touch. Jimmy's heart was beating a million miles a minute. This was Cindy! His childhood enemy! One of his best friends. He could barely rap his mind around the fact he was even kissing her, in the beginning of the day he still assumed she "hated" him. He then looked down at the girl he just admitted to himself he liked and kissed her, trying to convey to her his feelings without actually telling her.

* * *

Ok i hope you guys like this chapter :) ill update soon


	3. Life Was Easier When I Hated You

Heyy guys!Im backk! Sorry for the long wait but my computer malfunctioned or something :'( but no worries i got it fixed.

Oh and alethea.1hazel1blue im super sorry, after i PMed you my computer broke, but i made this chapter long like you requested.

But anyway RnR pleassee your reviews push me to continue to write.

And i own nothing.

* * *

Cindy's Pov.

I had no control over my body. I have never been, or felt, more vulnerable in my life. My past relationships were never this intimate. And that was the problem. Neutron and I are not even dating; we are barely even on speaking terms! But here I was on my couch _letting _him kiss me; touch me in places no one else ever has. Every touch set me on fire. And I hate him for that.

If this were any other guy I would have pushed him off of me, called him a perv and threw him out of my house. But this wasn't any other guy. It was _him_. One of my best friends, if we wanted to admit it to each other or not, but we both knew it was true. He always had this power over me, making me conform to whatever it was that he wanted, he just never understood he had this ability over me.

He always assumed that every invention he created I willingly helped him with, but I had no choice, I could never say no to him. So I just went along with it like I did not care if I helped him or not. No matter how hard I tried I could never beat him, unless it had something to do with sports or maybe being creative. And I just gave him one more victory, he finally won this war between us, and he knew it.

I guarantee he can't wait until he sees me again just to rub it in my face that he finally got me to admit that I have some kind of feelings for him that are more than just friendship based.

Then my phone rang. I recognized it as Libby's ring tone and I knew I had to answer it. I playfully pushed Jimmy off me reached into the pocket of my jeans and answered the call. "Yeah Libbs" "Hey girl I just finished packing, I'm leaving now, be there soon" "Ok see ya in a bit, drive safe " I turned around to see Jimmy smiling like an idiot with a smug look on his face. "I knew you liked me Vortex" he smirked "In your dreams Neutron" I shot back, even though we both knew it was not true.

I flashed him a genuine smile, my eyes half lidded, "You should go Libby will be here so-" l was cut off when his lips met mine and I couldn't help but moan at the contact. I already fell in love with the feeling of his surprisingly soft and warm lips against my own. I moved my hands to the back of his neck pulling his brown locks slightly, not able to keep my hands off of him.

"You know I should leave… Libby will be here soon" I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face, but I did the next best thing. I grabbed his shirt roughly, pulled him down to me, and pressed my lips against his in a chaste kiss, pulling away a few seconds after. "Don't like me huh?" "Shut up" and I pushed him out of my door. As soon as I heard the door shut I ran upstairs to my room and threw myself on my bed. "What the hell just happened…?"

LIBBY'S POV.

I was driving down Cindy's street when I saw Jimmy's hovercar leave Cindy's driveway. He should have been home by now; it had been over an hour since I got dropped off at my house. What were he and Cindy doing and why didn't she tell me?! I pulled into her driveway, grabbed my bag, got out of my car, and walked up to Cindy's door. I did not bother to knock; Cindy's place was practically my second home.

I opened to door. "Cind I'm here!" I announced my presence. "In my room Libbs!" I practically sprinted up to her room, threw the door open and tossed my bag in some corner of her room. Cindy turned to me but did not say anything. Her face was flushed and her breathing was fast. "Okay girl spill." Her face went crimson. "W-what are you talking about?" "Cind you know damn well what I'm talking about, I saw Jimmy leave." I said putting my hands on my hips. "Nothing…happened." She lied; she was always a horrible liar.

"Cindy tell me what happened." "Ughh…ok, but you might want to sit down for this." That got me thinking, what the hell did she do? I looked at her inquisitively, grabbed her lime green bean bag chair from the corner of her room, pulled it in front of her bed and lay down on my stomach waiting for her to tell me her little secret. "Ok. Let's hear it girl, from the beginning."

"Ok, after we dropped you off I moved up front next to Jimmy…" I patiently listened to Cindy's story careful not to interrupt her. And when she finished I didn't even know how to react. It was defiantly one of the most scandalous, lurid, sordid, stories I have ever heard, and it was coming from my best friend! "Wow. So what are you going to do?" I asked her. "I have no idea; this changes everything between Jimmy and I." She said to me, I could practically hear the worry in her voice. Then I got an idea. "You have to go talk to him."

She looked at me like I had lost my mind. "What! That's an awful idea!" She shrieked. "Cindy if you don't do it now you may never actually talk to him about this, do you know how awkward that would be for not only you and Jimmy, but the rest of us? You have to go talk to him now!" She did not say anything for a minute. "Ok maybe-maybe your right?" She asked me more than stating it. I smiled, "I know I'm right." I said confidently trying to sway her decision. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? I mean you are my guest and it would be so rude if I just left you here by yourself?"

"Cind are you serious? You have never cared about that before, I'll be fine, now let's go, get your jacket." We walked down stairs and I threw her jacket at her face, practically pushing her out the door.

CINDY'S POV.

"Bitch…" I mumbled under my breath, hating Libby at the moment for putting me in this situation. I looked up from my feet at Jimmy's house, it's now or never I guess. And I slowly made my way over to his house. I finally made it to his driveway and I was regretting even walking over here. What if he was asleep? I looked up to the second floor of his house and saw the light on in his room.

"Damn." I cursed secretly hoping he would be asleep by now so I would not have to go through with this. Once I got to his door I hesitantly placed my hand against it and knocked so quietly _I_ could barely here it. I took a deep breath willing my heart to slow down. "Come on Cind, it's just Neutron, you can do this." My little pep-talk gave me the courage to try again, this time I knocked hard enough for someone to actually hear me. I was about to walk away thinking this was a stupid idea, when the door opened. "Cindy?" I froze when I heard his voice.

There was a glass of water in his hand but that's not what caught my attention. He had no shirt on. "Cindy_?"_ He said again and my eyes finally met his calm blue ones. "Oh sorry, I did not wake you did I?" I said blushing furiously, whether it was from embarrassment or just the fact that Jimmy was in my presence without a shirt on, I don't know. "No you didn't" he said simply, "Oh Good."

And I just stood there like an idiot. "Uh Cindy did-did you need something?" He looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Um I kinda wanted to talk to you. Is that ok?" he noticed the seriousness tone in my voice. "Of course." He opened the door just enough to let me by him, and I accidently brushed his bare chest with my arm.

I quickly stepped away and apologized immediately, my face turning a dark pink. "Cindy it's ok, why are you freaking out? We have been much closer before." He smirked at me shutting the door after he stepped closer taking off my coat for me. I blushed again at his closeness, and I could not answer his question, my mind was currently incapable of forming sentences, never the less actually saying them to him.

When I did not respond he said, "So…What's this about?" And he walked over to the couch. I continued to struggle not to look at his toned chest, but it was becoming a much harder task then I first thought. "Cindy? Would you be more comfortable if I put on a shirt?" He chuckled. 'Crap he caught me staring.' "N-no that's ok." He laughed at me. Like, legitimately laughed at me, and I was getting frustrated with him. "You know what Cind ima grab a shirt." And he walked up to his room. He came back down a minute later fully clothed and I instantly felt more confident around him.

Unfortunately when he sat back down on the couch he was right next to me, thighs touching. "You didn't have to do that." I said with my head down. "Cindy you couldn't even look at me without checking me out first, it had to happen." He laughed again and I gave him a look to remind him I was serious and he quickly shut-up. "So you know how we kissed earlier?" "Yeah I vaguely remember that happening." He smirked, which caused me to punch his arm. "Oww! Hey what was that for?" He said rubbing his forearm.

"For making me sound stupid." "Well how is that my fault? You're the one that said it?" "Jimmy, Shut-up." He nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that that kiss did didn't change anything between us, like your not going to be awkward around me or anything?" "Cindy if you haven't noticed you're the only one being awkward with this." He said all matter-of-factly and that just made me want to slap him because I knew he was right. "It would have been less awkward if you wore clothes!" "Is that a crime?" I sighed in defeat. "No." "Ok then." I refused to look at him, I had been made fun of too much in one night. "Hey, look at me." He asked, but I didn't expect Jimmy to grab my chin and force me to look at him.

"Nothing is going to change between us I fully intended to keep teasing you, and don't even think for a second that I still don't hate you." He was so close to me I could feel his warm breath on my face and I closed my eyes briefly to slow down my heart beat. When I opened my eyes and I gasped. Jimmy's eyes were dark, filled with lust and desire I was slightly taken back by the intensity that filled them. His hand that was currently on my chin, snaked its way behind my neck drawing me closer to him. I shocked myself when I leaned forward and hesitantly placed my lips on his. It was a sweet and sensual kiss, but it did not stay that way. Not much later Jimmy eagerly licked my lower lip begging for an entrance. I made him wait, just to tease him.

When I finally let him in he let out a deep growl which I found extremely sexy. He brought his other hand to my waist and slowly made his way to my lower back and gently pushed me up so I would lie down on the couch, him on top of me. I broke away to breath, but that did not stop him. He attached his lips to my neck searching for that one special spot. I was annoyed at how quickly he found it and I couldn't help but moan out at that. "…Jimmy" I could feel him smile against my skin. He chuckled, "You like that?" "…Yes..." I could not believe what I was saying, but it just felt so good I didn't really care. He just kissed me from my neck down to my chest as I clawed at his back. He separated from me only long enough to pull off his shirt and I quickly ran my fingers over his chest dragging my nails down him as well, I could feel him shutter under my touch as he bent back down to kiss me.

We continued to kiss, but when he reached for my shirt my hands stopped him. "We…should stop." I said breathing heavy. "You're probably right." And he slowly got off me. We did not go anywhere though, we just sat there. I reached forward and kissed him once more running my hands over his chest again, loving how his muscles rippled under my touch. He broke the kiss and said, "You just can't keep your hands off of me can you?" He smirked again. "I can't help it." My voice was sexy and sultry and I saw Jimmy's eyes widen at the confession. I'm sure he expected me to make some witty remark or punch him again. I surprised him further when I kissed down from his lips to his chest, licking him occasionally; my eyes never leaving his.

That's when his breath caught. "Damn…Cindy…" I smiled against his skin when I heard my name come off my lips, I never thought he would ever say my name like that, and then I made my way back up to his lips kissing him deeply. Then I pulled away, he was breathing hard and just looked so damn cute; but I had to leave. He seemed to have read my thoughts and understood I had to leave. "Sorry Jimmy but I have left Libby alone at my house for the past hour." He just smiled and kissed me gently, slowly, and that became my new favorite thing. He broke away finally letting me go. "Bye Neutron" I said putting my coat back on, "Bye see you tomorrow." He said closing the door behind me; and as soon as I heard the door shut I sprinted over to my house unable to control the emotion that was currently surging through me.

And i can't help but think my life was easier when i hated you.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... Whats going to happen next :o nobody knows. Well i do of course. Hahaha, anyways im open for story ideas. Ill update as soon as i can.

Review!Pleaseeee!


	4. Harmless Flirting?

Hi guys so sorry for the super long break, i know i suck :(

Anyway here's chapter 4! read and review.

I own nothing.

* * *

Libby's POV.

This is annoying. Three days. It has been three days since I made Cindy go over to Jimmy's house to talk about their kiss. Unfortunately for me Cindy came back all ditzy and bemused.

I was happy for her and finally thought her and Jimmy were going to get together after years of mindless flirting. Oh, could I have been any more wrong. Things went right back to the way they were when we went back to school on Monday.

They acted like nothing ever happened between them, and they almost convinced me of it too until I saw Jimmy staring at Cindy in English yesterday. When I got home that night I put aside any homework and concocted a plan to get the two together.

Cindy's POV. 

I want to kill him. I know when I went over to Jimmy's house Saturday night I said I didn't want anything to change between us, but this isn't what I meant. It's now Wednesday and he insists on flirting with every girl that walks by.

Ever since Jimmy spontaneously got hot his freshman year girls have been all over him, and he loves it. He will flirt openly with a girl, ask her out on a date, and drop her on her ass the next day.

Honestly, I have seen him go on two second dates and never a third, that's it. He tells me it's just harmless flirting, that nobody really gets hurt. Girls know that he does this, but they can't help themselves, they all want a piece of him.

The worst part is now he knows I want him to. I'm walking to my locker when I see Jimmy leaning up against the locker next to Betty Quinlan's as she takes out the necessary books for her next class. Now he is just being a complete douche bag.

I was already jealous he was flirting with every girl that breaths, but Betty?! Are you fucking serious?! I open my locker which is conveniently six lockers away from Betty's. I glance over, for just a second and I catch his eye.

He is smirking at me and I have the biggest urge to walk over and slap him. I'm not jealous of Betty, not in the slightest. Two years ago Jimmy told me that he didn't like her anymore, he's only doing this to get under my skin, and he knows it's working.

Betty, being the sleazy little whore she is, 'accidentally' drops her Anatomy text book, she bends down giving Jimmy a great view of her ass in her way to small cheerleading uniform that looks like it was mistakenly ordered for nine year olds.

And just because he knows it'll upset me he checks her out. The other girls he flirted with I just shrugged off knowing they will never amount to much with him, but not this time.

He got what he wanted. I slam my locker shut before heading to my next class, AP Physics, which I just so happen to have with Jimmy. I sit in my seat towards the back of the room and take out the homework that was assigned from the other night.

I keep my head down until I hear the bell ring, jolting me from my seat. I look in front of me to the left where Jimmy is supposed to be. He's not there. I quickly glance around the room while my teacher, Mr. Perono, checks our homework, but I didn't see him.

I don't dwell on the matter for too long. The last couple weeks he has been late to English and Physics multiple times. Teachers don't make too much of a fuss over it because he normally has a pass excusing him from his tardiness, and it doesn't hurt that he has straight A's.

About five minutes later Jimmy comes strolling through the door and places a pass on Mr. Perono's desk. "Take your seat and get out your homework Mr. Neutron, I'll be around to check it in a moment." Jimmy nods curtly, and that's when I see it. A Ruby red kiss mark on the right side of his neck just under his ear, which undoubtedly belongs to Betty.

Within the next three seconds I'm furious and at the same time I can feel my heart give out. He finally sees me looking at his neck and he quickly wipes it away with the back of his hand, and then looks at me trying to judge my reaction. But he's too late I've already buried my face into the desk not wanting to confront this problem right now.

Jimmy's POV.

As soon as I open the door I feel eyes on me, which doesn't faze me because I am like five minutes late to class. I'm not surprised to find green eyes looking at me either, but the way they are looking at me catches me off guard.

Her facial expression is complacent, but her eyes give away her real feelings. To most people she would just look annoyed, but I've known her for so long that she isn't just annoyed, see feels betrayed.

That when I finally realize she's looking at my neck. I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion and I see why she is pissed at me, Betty left a mark on my neck. I wipe it off my neck and sit down. I retrieve my homework from my bag and curse under my breath at Betty's ignorance; I told her I wasn't interested.

FLASHBACK

Cindy slams her locker and walks to Physics obviously ticked. I smirk because I know I've finally gotten under her skin. I start to follow her before an arm is pushed up against the locker in front of me blocking my path.

I totally forgot I was talking to Betty and groan in annoyance. "So Jimmy…my parents aren't going to be home tonight, wanna come over?'' She purrs in my ear, her voice is sultry and two years ago that may have worked.

"Not interested." Is my simple reply, and I try to walk around her but she stops me again. Her look is determined and it makes me a little uneasy. "You sure?" She steps closer invading my space and I'm immediately uncomfortable.

Thank god there is no one in the halls. Her hand traces up my arm, she reaches my chest and pulls me close; I can see the layers of makeup caked on her face and the smell of the cheap perfume she's wearing. She comes closer and places a wet open mouthed kiss on my neck and I push her off me. I look at her with disgust and walk to my next class.

END FLASHBACK

I just sit there through the whole block completely oblivious to my surroundings when the bell rings. Cindy's the first one out of the room despite the fact that she sits in towards the back.

Normally she would wait for me, but I know she's mad, she thinks that I'm going behind her back, that the other night meant nothing to me. I sigh and head to my final class of the day, AP Calculus.

Libby said that this would make Cindy want to take our relationship to the next level, but so far she's only getting farther away from me.

Cindy's POV. 

I spent my whole Physics class convincing myself I don't care about Jimmy and Betty's 'relationship'. I know for a fact that he is just testing me, waiting to see me claw Betty's eyes out. But I think of something much better.

Two can play this game Jimmy. I pull out my phone with ease, careful not to get caught, and I text the Capitan of the baseball team. Tell me if it's just harmless flirting now.

* * *

Well that's it. :p. Hope you liked it. :)

PLeasseeee review!


End file.
